malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Free Cities
The Free Cities were originally a trade alliance of twelve (according to Baruk)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.209 to fourteen (based on maps and glossaries) cities located on the continent of Genabackis. Itkovian claimed the independent city-states had been forced into a confederacy of sorts in response to the invasion of the Malazan Empire.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.752 At the start of Gardens of the Moon ten of the cities had been conquered by the Malazans with only Pale and Darujhistan left free. With the fall of Pale the alliance effectively ceased to exist.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.184 There are discrepancies between the various maps of Genabackis and not all names listed in Glossaries appear on the maps. Of the following list, eight names are listed within the glossary of Gardens of the Moon (UK MMPB) of which three do not appear on the maps. A further six not named in the Glossary are marked as free cities on the map (UK MMPB GotM). Two cities appear written differently on the coloured version of the maps. Known Free Cities AppleGardens of the Moon Glossary, US HB UK MMPB p.4 – Situated along the north east coast north of Tulips - Apple is listed on the UK paperback edition map of Genabackis in 'Gardens of the Moon' but not marked as a Free City CajaleGardens of the Moon, Map, UK MMPB p.4 – To the east of Owndos Sea (Lake Blued) Darujhistan Inland, on the southern shores of Lake Azur along the Rhivi Trail Evinor – Northeast of the Free City Plain - called Evine on the coloured version of the map Ganiss – Northwest of the Free City Plain Genalle – Southwest of the Free City Plain Garalt – is not listed on the map of Genabackis Hoop – North of the Free City Plain Nisst – is not listed on the map of Genabackis One Eye Cat – Inland, east of Yend and north of the One Eye Mountains Pale – Inland, north of the Tahlyn Mountains and Lake Azur. It was also along the Rhivi Trail Porule - not listed on the maps of Genabackis but a Porule River is mentioned as being located north of mountains, fifteen hundred leagues to the east of PaleGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.269 Sogena – Inland, on the River Sogen - appears as Suyema on the coloured version of the map Tulips – On the eastern coast, north of Crest Bay and Harbinger Peninsula - there seems to be a discrepancy between map and text within books as to the location. This may be why Tulips was omitted from the amended map published in Memories of Ice. Speculations about locations and names Based on a conversation between Lorn and Dujek, it seems likely that Ganiss equaled Nisst.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.289/290 For further discussions on the topic, see: Malazan Empire Forum thread "Geography, Politics and Whatever" Malazan Empire forum thread "Differences between Malazan Maps in books" Notes and references de:Freie Städte von Genabackis pl:Wolne Miasta Category:Cities Category:Genabackis